User talk:Icefern50
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Stars Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MoonstrikeXBreezefeather page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dappleheart (Talk) 02:31, November 19, 2011 Hai :D Hi there Icefern, Of course you can join! We are always looking for new/more members(; And thank you! :D I'll add you to the Member's List now. Anyways, that would be great if you could help us out. I made a "Welcome Box" I don't know how it automatically goes onto a new user's page :/ Anyways thanks for joining! :D Dappleheart♥ 03:13, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :D Thank you for joining! Would you like to join Project chararts? 04:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC)? Im sure you do! :D You create pages and charart. I suggest you go here to see how you create a proper page. Then you create a charart and post it on the charart approval page. Then you wait for feedback on what to change, or the all clear. :D You dont need to ask to create a page. You just create it properly and create the charart. And if its follows the guideliness we will leave it alone. If we dont we will either change it or delete it, depending on how off it is. XD I hope you stay on this wikia! :D 06:20, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yup :) Basicly you just wait for the deputy or leader of Prokect Chararts to approve. And if users arent happy, they tweak them. Just remember to create facts about Nightsky and a short storie. :D Loooooove Nightsky's charart! 07:40, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hia Icefern Hia Icefern! I've been sick these past few days, so I thought I'd say hi! I'm a friend of Moonstrike's and Dappleheart's. You seem really nice! Cinderstorm 14:42, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Oki doki! :D I wont worry! 17:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey Ice, I see you're doing quite well on COTS. And it's only your...2nd day? :P Just wanted to let you know that I added you to the Project Charart's Member's List as well as the reservations for Chararts (bottom of PCA Page). Make sure to reserve all chararts you will be doing so we don't have any problems. I just have to say that Nightsky was just gorgeous! Amazing job! Keep up the awesome work! ;D Dappleheart♥ 06:08, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Chat? :D 19:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :) Could you explain that more? Dappleheart♥ 19:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) What?! Sorry I didnt see you! 19:39, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Project Charart Coding Icefern, We told you that you could NOT use the PCA's coding. But you did. Please do not deny it. You copied and pasted it onto your Wikia just changing the color and size. You even took the Charart Reservations coding! You even copied the "Objective of PCA". That is what that made it obvious. This against the Rules. Did you even read them? I will ask you to PLEASE remove it, unless you want me to involve a Wikia Staff. First Warning. Dappleheart♥ 23:49, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Really? Then where did you get this coding!? Ice, you changed just a few things and the size, and I can STILL tell that the coding that you used is ours. You even copied the "Objective: To provide art for the character pages." Word for word. Dappleheart♥ 00:07, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You didn't answer my question. Where did you get this coding? For sure I know you DIDN'T just make it up. Some ideas? I think you took all of them. You just "altered" some of it. Dappleheart♥ 00:12, November 21, 2011 (UTC) And did you get permission from them? And where did you get the coding for the Charart Reservations boxes? Dappleheart♥ 00:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Well you'll never know. Dappleheart♥ 00:26, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry if I was being rude. You never know with some people. Just had to double check. I've had many problems like this before. I do not like them at all. Dappleheart♥ 01:14, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, we good(; Dappleheart♥ 01:17, November 21, 2011 (UTC) I'm on ;D Dappleheart♥ 01:20, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure! Im on! :D 04:21, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :D Awesome! :D Is she here to be an official member? :D Dappleheart♥ 04:47, November 21, 2011 (UTC)